


A Lilac Field

by Fan_Galaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, This is just a little thing I made awhile back, thought it couldn't hurt to post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Galaxy/pseuds/Fan_Galaxy
Summary: Just a little thing I made awhile ago when I was aching for a kind of ancient love.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	A Lilac Field

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary and tags say; this thing is actually really tiny, but I still thought it couldn't hurt.

You awake, a foggy field of lilac and sky-blue flowers surrounding you. You see a woman in a simple but stunning blue sundress, black hair blowing in the wind.

She turns towards you, and adoration fills your heart, something akin to a centuries old love.

She runs towards you and you open up your arms. You both are knocked to the ground as she locks you in a hug. You both laugh, grins settling as you look into each other's eyes.

You brush a thumb over the freckles on her cheeks, like constellations you know by name,

And you kiss her warm red lips, smiles interlock.

You wake up, eyes flying open and an agony filling your heart, one that greatly rivals the same adoration you felt moments before. 

You touch your lips, tears threatening to fall.

...to love someone you don't even know so deeply...

So strange...and yet...amazing.

You swear to yourself you'll see that face again.


End file.
